


Post Apocalyptic Face Mask

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati wants to feel normal again, so why not try and make a face mask?





	Post Apocalyptic Face Mask

With most communication lines down and no power, that meant there was no use for phones and no more instantly streaming videos at your fingertips. However, Mati knew how to improvise and use alternatives to get what she wanted. In this case, she wanted to make a homemade face mask. The internet couldn't help her here. 

To be honest, most soap Mati found was either dry and flaky or probably super irradiated and bad for your skin. Logically, any human in their current post-nuclear bomb living conditions would probably develop some form, if not multiple forms of cancer and die young anyway. But, Mati still wanted to take care of herself. What better way to clean up and get a pick me up than to make a homemade face mask. 

Having to figure it out on her own, Mati decided she could use sugar bombs to really scrub dry skin away. Carrots would probably be a good base to mix everything into, and they were healthy. Although she didn't know the true properties of mutfruit and tarberry, she could use those in the mix too. Mati also happened to find some herbal antimicrobial, and despite it's ingredients, she figured it wouldn't be that bad to use in her face mask. 

The first task was to gather all the ingredients. Everyone had their own stashes around Sanctuary, which allowed her to easily bargain and trade for the items she was really interested in. Anything that was unobtainable through trading, Mati went out in search to nearby farms and traders. 

The second task was to actually make the face mask itself. Mati decided to buy a bowl with some utensils to use for the mask in case it ruined the little supply the colony had in Sanctuary. The house Mati had first slept in after coming out of the vault essentially became hers and everyone respected that. It only made sense to hoard her goods there and whip up a test of the face mask. Starting with the carrot, she mashed it until the consistency allowed for the other fruits to be added and evenly mixed. The sugar bombs were next which also had to be separated from it's normal, cube-like form, and finally just a little bit of the herbal antimicrobial was added. 

Mati looked within the bowl with a frown. The color looked rather unpleasant but thankfully the fruits and veggies were able to mask the odd herbal antimicrobial smell, and the sugar bombs gave it a perfect texture. Before putting it on her face, she tested it on her arm to make sure the ingredients wouldn't have a bad reaction with each other or her skin. 

In the meantime, Mati found a long, broken mirror shard and propped it against the wall. It was time to begin. Using the broken mirror, she avoided putting the mask too close to her eyes and mouth, and spread it evenly across her face. She couldn't help but laugh when she was done. With the oddly discolored paste on her face she looked silly, but it made her feel a little more normal, like before the bombs.

Her laughter attracted none other than Hancock, who was the only person aside from Nate who actually came into her self-claimed house on the street. Hancock knocked on the deteriorating wall, making her jump a little. Of all times, Mati wondered, why did he have to come now?

"Why are you off hiding by yourself?" He asked as he walked in.

Mati had her back to him, and turned her head slightly to show she was listening. She just didn't want him to see her looking like someone threw up on her face.

"Uh, you know." 

"Sure." Hancock said coolly. "Can I sit?" 

Mati cringed but said yes, waiting for him to see her face. He easily noted the unusual and half used ingredients sitting before her, then studied her face even though she wouldn't fully look at him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Finally she turned to him with a sigh. "I miss how things were. I wanted to try making a homemade face mask like what I did before the end of the world happened. But it looks like literal shit on my face." 

Hancock chuckled at her last statement which made her crack a smile. He hated to admit it, but it did look like shit. 

"Do you have enough for one more?" He asked suddenly. 

Mati blinked in confusion. "You want to try my shitty face mask?" 

"If you help put it on me, why not?" 

Hancock didn't need a face mask. He was a ghoul. His skin wasn't like a normal human's. Yet, he wanted to be with Mati and join her in whatever she was doing, if she allowed it. With the leftover concoction, Mati situated herself between Hancock's legs and applied the brownish substance to his face. Sure she and Hancock had their fair share of sexual encounters since they met, but this was a different kind of intimacy. Her touches were loving and full of care. The love she felt for him made her smile. 

"Done." 

"Now what?" 

"Now we wait a little bit and let it do it's thing. Or what I hope it should be doing rather than melting my face off. No offense."

"None taken." Hancock chuckled again.

Mati remained between his legs on the floor, not wanting to leave his personal bubble but unsure what else to do. Thankfully she didn't have to make any decisions because Hancock pulled her closer to sit with her back against his chest in a comfortable silence. They say ghouls don't need to breathe like humans, but Mati wondered if Hancock still did it out of habit. She knew he had turned himself from chem use rather than radiation, but she never pried for more of his story. 

"I could stay here for hours." Mati said softly.

For once, it was quiet in Sanctuary. No one was banging on materials to fix or build anything and no gunshots had gone off recently. 

"I wouldn't mind." 

Although Hancock couldn't see from his position behind her, Mati smiled. Ghouls didn't produce any body heat, but Mati felt warm. Perhaps it was the love she felt for him in that moment. 

"We have to take the masks off and wash our faces soon, though." 

"But after that? You're mine for the rest of the night." 

It wasn't hard to feel good around him when he wouldn't stop kissing her neck and shoulders. When the face masks came off it was a different story. Ghouls called humans smooth-skins as a racial slur, but the face mask really made Mati's skin smooth, and Hancock loved it. If he was feral he'd have eaten her up, but instead he peppered her with kisses. 

Overall, Mati considered her attempt at a post-nuclear bomb face mask a small win.


End file.
